EXOfanfic Initial Spark
by R.Rains Kim
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Kai menjadi couple baru?


**[EXOfanfic] ****Initial Spark **

Author : R. Rains ( kim_rrains)

Main Cast : Baekhyun and Kai (BaeKai / KaiBaek / BaekKai )

Support Cast : rest of EXO-K

Genre : Brothership (sure) Comedy (nout sure) Romance (really?)

Length : Ficlet

Warning: Typo everywhere .

Annyeong-haseyo, chingudeul :D

Sebenernya, ini fanfic absurd. Fanfic yang tercipta karena kegalauanku melihat fanfic BaeKai sangat sedikit .

Tapi aku tidak yakin ff ini enak dibaca dan bisa menghibur :D *ngusap tengkuk*

Em, gak usah basa-basi lagi deh. Bagi yang mau lanjut membaca, dengan senang hati dipersilahkan. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejaknya. Gamsahamnida :D

And. . .

**Happy Reading!**

~~All is Baekhyun POV~~

_**Hoam!**_

Kulihat dia menguap lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Hahaha. . .

Kasihan sekali bocah itu. Salah siapa dia mempunyai nasib yang begitu buruk malam ini :lol:

Bayangkan saja, s_i Magnae_ telah susah payah menggambar keseluruhan proses pembelahan diri, baik mitosis maupun meiosis, mulai dari fase interfase hingga telofase, bahkan Sehun rela melewatkan program TV favoritnya demi menyelesaikan tugas biologi.

Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba Kai datang, tersandung kaki kursi, menumpahkan jus jeruk, dan membuat warna mejikuhibiniu pada gambar menjadi saling berkoalisi dan berekspansi kemana-mana. Disertai bau jeruk yang segar tentunya :lol:

Oke, aku keterlaluan, tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. _Mianhae_ T^T

Aku masih ingat betapa murkanya Sehun tadi, suatu keadaan yang langka.

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" sembur Sehun penuh amarah._

"_Maaf kan aku Hunnie. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh! Tiba-tiba aku tersandung lalu yah, kau tahulah, Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Kai benar-benar menyesal._

"_Kim Jong In! Kau tahu ini tugasku yang harus dikumpulkan besok? Kau tahukan Park _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan segan-segan memberi nilai setengah jika terlambat dikumpulkan?"_

"_Hun, beneran aku tidak sengaja."_

"_Terus sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah merusak tugasku yang aku kerjakan dari tadi siang dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak tidur huh?_

_Kai hanya menunduk melihat gambar Sehun yang sudah luntur._

"_Aargh terserah! Besok aku tidak mau sekolah. Biarin aku dimarahi, aku tidak peduli!" ujar Sehun jengkel lalu merobek gambar itu tepat di depan kami semua._

_Kemudian namja punggung panjang –dia yang mengatakannya- pergi menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu itu dengan keras._

Atmosfer saat itu memang jadi tidak enak. Tapi berhubung diriku sedang stress akut, aku malah geli setengah mati. Apalagi kalau ingat Sehun ketika marah-marah tadi, ya kesal ya geram ya sebal tapi juga ya pengen nangis :lol: . Ditambah lagi ekspresi Kai, kayak pembantu ketauan nyuri ayam majikan, ketakutan setengah idup, :lol: geli bangeeet. :lol:

'Baekhyun, apa karena enggak ada Chanyeol kau jadi stress gini?'

Apa?

Tentu saja tidak. Aish, mengapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu ngiklan di kepalaku, ngaco ah, emang apa hubungannya? Mau ada dia mau enggak ada, terserah. Gak ada sangkut pautnya =.=;

_Well_, Mungkin kecanggungan malam ini tidak akan separah ini kalau saja ada si _Happy Virus_. _Yeah_, aku mengakui itu. Mungkin dia bisa bertingkah konyol seperti pura-pura mati dan hanya bisa hidup kalau HunKai baikan, atau mengunci HunKai dalam lemari atau hal konyol lain, entah, aku sudah bilang aku sedang stress jadinya malas mikir :D

Sayang memang, si _namja_ gigi seribu itu malah tidak tidur di dorm malam ini. Neneknya sakit _plus_ kangen juga sama dia, jadi Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus ke sana.

Bagaimana dengan _Mood Maker_? Ayolah, jangan salahkan aku. Aku sedang _badmood _sejak tadi sore. Jangan tanya mengapa karena aku tidak mau menoreh lagi luka yang belum kering benar. Oke, aku alay.

Tapi, mungkin sedikit curhat bisa membuatku lega, _ck _labil.

Jadi gini, _Emmm, yeah_, aku lagi sedih.

_Why_?

Karena _hiks_, aku tidak pernah ditunjuk untuk ikutan duet dengan SNSD sunbaenim. Bagaimanapun mereka idolaku, wajar jika aku sedih. Kesedihan seorang fans. Tolong mengertilah.

Memang sih, aku ikut jadi salah satu model di MV di TwinkleTwinkle. Oh, dan ikut nyanyi Dear Family juga, tapi ya udah, hanya itu. Gak ada duet-duetan lagi kayak nyayi sama TTS, dsb, dkk, dst, dll. . . :cry: Nah kan sekarang aku nangis.

Jadi, aku merasa berterima kasih juga atas kejadian tadi. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali tertawa, walau hanya dalam hati.

Aku kembali mengamati Kai lagi dari tempatku terduduk, kursi ruang TV.

Kai tengah mengerjakan tugas itu berteman dingin dan sepi, jiah lebay. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dan dia belum kunjung selesai. Bahkan sepertinya setengah proses saja belum.

_Ckckckck_, tapi salut juga sih, ternyata dia mau tanggung jawab gitu. Padahal aku tahu dia capek banget. Seharian bersama Taemin dan Eunhyuk _hyung_, latihan dance kolaborasi baru dan jam 9 baru pulang, betapa menderitanya.

Tapi mungkin anggapanku sedikit salah karena bagaimanapun dance adalah hidupnya, sama seperti bernyanyi adalah hidupku, tapi tetap saja lelah.

Tadi _sih_ D.O dan Suho sempat membantunya, mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam karena setelah itu Kai menyuruh mereka berdua istirahat. Dia tahu kedua _hyungdeul_nya sudah cukup letih akibat aktivitas hari ini. Suho sang _leader_ yang memang akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk bersama manager. Sedang D.O, tentu saja karena sehari ini dia mengurusi dorm seperti emak-emak rumah tangga.

Sedang aku, _ehem_, aku hanya bisa terduduk di depan TV.

Whuuuut?

Mengapa?

Kok tega banget?

Kok gak punya perasaan banget?

Bukan begitu, tapi tanganku retak beberapa hari yang lalu gara-gara terpeleset di kamar mandi. Jangan tanya mengapa kok bisa retak, aku juga tidak tahu karena aku langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah diberi gips begini. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan aku tidak diajak duet sama _sunbaenim_, aish lupakan, lupakan. Huwee :cry:

Kai menguap lagi, kasian. Sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur malam ini.

Aku pergi ke dapur, mengambil minum karena tenggorokanku begitu kering. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku terbangun di tengah malam begini.

Kulirik Kai lagi. Aku pun berinisiatif membuatkan dia segelas coklat panas, mungkin untukku juga. Bagaimanapun aku merasa bersalah karena telah menertawakan penderitaannya malam ini. Yah, segelas coklat panas mungkin cukup, hehe.

Tapi aku lupa satu hal. Sepertinya akan sulit jika hanya dengan satu tangan. T_T

Dan benar dugaanku, membuka tutup kaleng saja sudah tidak mampu. Sudah kukerahkan gigiku juga, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu hyung?"

Hiyaaa, ampun deh, kaget gue!

Sialan kau Kai, kau tahu aku sedang berkonsentrasi?

"Mengapa tidak minta tolong padaku hyung? Aku kan belum tidur. Mana, biar aku saja yang buatkan," kata Kai sambil merebut kaleng itu dari tanganku.

Eh, yang benar saja. Mengapa aku jadi merepotkan dia begini? Tunggu, dia kok baik banget gini sih?

"Gelasnya kok ada dua? Kau ada tamu hyung? Apa terlalu kehausan?" tanyanya heran.

Nah loh, aku musti jawab apa?

"_Well,_ sebenernya yang satu buat kamu, hehe," jawabku cengengesan.

Kai sontak melihat ke arahku, lalu mengangkat alisnya heran. _Hiii you, Why you look at me like that?_ Memangnya aku tidak pernah peduli padamu, hingga mau kubuatkan coklat untukmu kau kaget begitu?

"Terima kasih _hyung_."

Dan dia terkekeh.

Aku hanya mengusap tengkukku, merasa aneh akan suasana ini.

Hey jangan salah paham, tapi bener, aku ngerasa malu hehehe. . . .

Kai memasukkan beberapa sendok coklat bubuk ke dalam kedua gelas. Kemudian dengan cekatan dia menambah gula, menuangkan air panas, mengaduk keduanya dan. . .

Jeng, jeng!

Jadilah dua gelas coklat panas untuk kami.

"Awas _hyung_, sepertinya terlalu panas," kata Kai memperingatiku yang ingin mengambil coklat milikku.

Aku menyentuh sedikit permukaan gelas dan ternyata benar. Terlalu panas jika dibawa langsung. Harus pake cawan, tapi terlalu berisiko kalau kubawa dengan satu tangan.

"Sini biar aku bawakan _hyung_," ujar Kai lagi-lagi. Membuatku merasa jadi beban.

Dia meletakkan gelas kami berdua di atas nampan. "_Hyung_ bisa menunggu dingin sambil nonton TV lagi."

Oke, sepertinya dia memang baik, dan mengapa aku baru nyadar -_-

Aku mengikutinya menuju ruang TV. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi gelas kami di meja.

"_Thanks_," ucapku padanya.

"Halah, kayak sama siapa aja, _stw_ mas bro."

Kemudian dia mengambil gelasnya dan beranjak menuju meja mekan yang penuh dengan crayon, kertas, lem dan buku gambar A3.

Kasihan sekali dirinya. Aku musti mengakui jika Kai ternyata orang yang sangat baik. Walau kadang jahil dan menyebalkan, tetapi dia dewasa. Yah, aku memang kalah dewasa darinya. Dilihat dari mukanya saja sudah kelihatan, kalau dia kelewat tua untuk '94 _lines_, hehe, gak maksud. Sedang aku, _please_ jangan bahas. Terkadang jadi _baby face_ itu tidak enak.

Pertama, ketika kau sedang jalan, ketemu sama temen ortu pasti ditanya, '_Kelas berapa?_' WOIYY, AKU SUDAH KERJA!

Kedua, kau bakalan disepelein sama temen sesama _lines_, dikirain kita _hoobae_ T_T

Ketiga, bakalan sulit pacaran sama cewek sebaya (?) habisnya nanti dikira pacaran sama brondong. Yah, walaupun pacaran sama brondong lagi _trend_ sih, tapiii,,, Oke yang terakhir abaikaan! Kalau perlu semuanya juga abaikan!

_Heeem,_

Kulirik lagi bocah itu. Perasaan sudah banyak kali aku melakukannya, haha, abaikan. Kai sudah kembali serius berkutat dengan sobekan kertas dan spidol. Dilihatnya gambar dari sobekan itu, berusaha mencontohnya.

Andai aku sedang tidak sakit mungkin aku bisa menolongnya. Tetapi jika keadaanku seperti ini, aku takut jika hanya merecokinya saja seperti kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu terbangun hyung, apa tanganmu sakit lagi?"

"A-Apa?"

"Atau gara-gara tidak ada Chanyeol hyung?"

"Apa kau bilang? TENTU SAJA BUKAN KARENA DIA!"

Ih, sok tahu, mana tebakannya gak banget. Gara-gara Chanyeol, huweeeeek.

"Hyung, sante dong, ini udah tengah malam."

Oh iya.

"_Mian_."

"Hyung, kalau kau takut tidur sendiri, kau bisa tidur bersama Kyungsoo _hyung_, sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur."

Jiah, peduli banget dia padaku. Astaga, ternyata Kai enggak cuma baik dan bertanggung jawab, tapi juga perhatian dan pengertian. Sumpah, aku kok baru tahu sifat dia yang seperti ini. Apa karena aku terlalu nempel sama Chanyeol jadi gak ngerasa ya?

"Kai, sejujurnya aku ingin membantumu," kataku jujur dari hati yang terdalam. Tulus setulus-tulusnya.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, ini kan salahku."

Sudah kuduga jawabannya bakalan kayak gitu. Aku bangkit menuju tempatnya. Pengen tahu hasil karyanya.

Kepo.

Sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan setengahnya.

"Kai, itu beneran kamu yang bikin?" tanyaku tidak percaya setelah liat karyanya.

"Ke-kenapa hyung?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya jiwa seni yang tinggi."

"Jinjja?," kata Kai girang. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin Sehun kecewa."

Huwaooo! Kai, kau benar-benar membuatku terpukau. Ya Tuhan! _Hoobae_ku ini sangat _amazing_. Bahkan gambarnya sepuluh kali lebih bagus dari punyanya Sehun.

Kai mulai menempeli lagi gambarnya dengan potongan kertas sebagai benang kromatin dan entah apa itu namanya. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Benar-benar tidak ingin ada cacat sedikit pun.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya coklatmu sudah terlalu dingin."

Benar juga, aku pun segera menghampiri gelasku.

Syukurlah, ternyata tidak sepenuhnya dingin. Masih terasa hangat di tenggorokan.

~~~Krikkrik~~~~

Acara TV gak ada yang menarik. Jadi bingung mau ngapain. Bantu Kai gak bisa. Nemenin ngobrol takutnya ganggu. Arrrgghhh, nyebelin. Aku merasa menjadi makhluk paling tidak berguna.

.

.

.

Aish, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk itu datang.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

.

Dan perlahan semua gelap.

.

Grroookkk!

Tiba-tiba sayup-sayup kudengar suara-suara samar. Kulirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam 6. _Whaat_? Aku ketiduran.

"_Hyung_, kau membuat ini semalam suntuk?"

Kuedarkan mataku ke arah sumber suara.

_Yups_, Sehun, dia senang menatap tidak percaya sebuah karya di meja makan. Kai mengangguk. Lingkaran hitam terpampang jelas di bawah matanya. Pengen nangis aku jadinya, aish lebe deh.

"_Hyung_, maaf soal tadi malam. Aku terlalu capek jadi enggak bisa ngontrol emosiku. Mengapa kau mau lakukan ini? "

Kai tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau kau kena diskon nilai dari Park _seonsaengnim_. Bagaimana? Apa ada yang kurang? Atau mungkin ada yang salah?"

"Hyung, ini sempurna. Aku tidak pernah melihat karya sebagus ini. Aku tidak yakin Park _seonsaengnim_ mau percaya jika ini buatanku."

Kai tersenyum. "Kau terlalu memuji."

Aku terseyum melihat mereka. Ah, kedua adikku ini memang menggemaskan. Syukurlah semua berakhir bahagia.

Aku bersiap bangun, tetapi. . . hey, aku merasa tidak mengambil selimut tadi malam.

Ya, iyalah kau tertidur Baek pabo, jadi siapa yang menyelimutiku?

Ah, Kai tentu saja, lihat saja, gelas kemarin juga sudah dia bereskan.

_Namja_ itu, _rrgh_, pantas D.O sangat menyayangi Kai, Suho juga, Sehun juga, sekarang Baekhyun juga ahh :lol:

Tunggu, ternyata D.O juga sedang tersenyum melihat HunKai dari pintu kamarnya. Begitu juga dengn Suho hyung. Hemm, pemandangan yang indah di pagi hari. Semua senyum, semua lega, semua senang, pagi yang bahagia.

Tapi tidak sempurna

Ada satu yang kurang.

_**Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

Apa itu Chanyeol? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Suho beranjak membuka pintu.

"Hai _hyung_!"

Ya, itu suara beratnya. Ngapain pagi-pagi balik?

"_Hyung_, aku rindu kalian, huwee!"

Apadeh nih bocah, dateng-dateng gaje gitu.

"Tadi malam aku ngimpi kalian didatengi vampire, hiks, terus ninggalin aku sendiri, hiks. Aku lega ternyata kalian baik-baik saja," jelasnya sambil memeluk Suho.

Astaga sudah tahu cuma mimpi -_-

Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku. . .

Lalu memelukku. . . eh apaan apa ini?

"Baekkie, kau malah ikutan juga jadi vampire, terus mau membunuhku. Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

Chanyeol semakin erat memelukku.

Apa dia lupa keadaanku?

"TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! KAU MENEKAN TANGANKU, SAKIT PABO!"

Kudorong tubuhnya lalu kuelus tanganku yang sakit. Dasar _namja_ ini, aish, _appo_!

"Eh, maaf hehe. Cuma kegencet dikit kok, hehe."

Apanya yang sedikit.

"Pokoknya kita harus terus bersama, _ever after_!"

"Tentu saja, Chanchan," balas Suho.

Ne, ne, ne. . . .

"Pokoknya terima kasih, Kai _hyung_. Maaf yang tadi malam," kata Sehun mengalihkan perhatianku.

Kai menguap lagi. "Apa? Aku tidak ingat, memang kau ngapain tadi malam?"

Sehun memeluk Kai. "Kau memang _hyung_ terbaikku."

"Katakan itu di depan Luhan _hyung_," jawab Kai terkekeh.

Sehun manyun.

"Kai, kau tidurlah dulu. Ada jadwal latihan lagi kan hari ini? Nanti jam 9 aku bangunkan," kata D.O

Kai mengangguk beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, temani aku tidur. Aku takut sendirian," pinta Kai manja.

Apa pula ini bocah. Kalau sudah di depan D.O bisa semanja ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Kai, takut pada apa? Sekarang sudah pagi. Aku harus masak," tolak Soo.

Ah, kasihan Kai.

"Kalau begitu, tidur denganku saja Kai," seruku mendadak girang.

"_Kajja_!" kutarik tangannya menuju kamar KaiD.O yang pagi ini akan menjadi kamar KaiBaek :lol:

"Kami tidur dulu," kataku sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Meninggalkan member lain dengan ekspresi _shock_, apalagi D.O hahahaha, mata dan mulutnya sama-sama melebar, hehhe.

"Ya! Baekkie, aku juga masih ngantuk! Aku takut tidur sendiri!" seru Chanyeol membuka paksa pintu.

Tapi maaf Yeol, aku sudah menguncinya :P

"_Hyung_, kalau sedang marahan sama Chanyeol _hyung_ jangan jadikan aku pelarian?" kata Kai.

"A-apa? Pelarian?" Apa yang dipikirkan _namdongsaeng_ku ini?

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur, kau hanya punya waktu 2 jam 45 menit sekarang."

Kai mengernyitkan dahi tapi pada akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai tidur.

"BACON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Apa sih Yeol? Kalau ngantuk tinggal tidur :lol:

"Selamat tidur Kai."

"Selamat tidur _hyung_."

`````````````````````**The End**````````````````````````

Bagaimana?

Maaf Chanyeol rada aku nistakan, sebenernya gak ada niat seperti itu, tetapi jemariku tak mau berkompromi. Jadi mohon maaf kepada biasnya bang Chanyeol :D

**Aku tunggu reviewnya ya ;)**

Oh, iya, sekalian promosi wp-ku __

Temukan ff lainnya :D di

Gamsahamnida :D


End file.
